<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Starbathing by CelestialArcadia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425000">Starbathing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialArcadia/pseuds/CelestialArcadia'>CelestialArcadia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SOSH Guess the Author Prompt Fills [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Created the Stars (Good Omens), Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Non-Sexual Intimacy, Other, Post-Good Omens, Skinny Dipping, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Stargazing, Summer, mentions of past memory loss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:06:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialArcadia/pseuds/CelestialArcadia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In retirement, Aziraphale and Crowley gaze upon the earliest of Crowley's works.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SOSH Guess the Author Prompt Fills [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Aspec-friendly Good Omens, SOSH - Guess the Author #5 "A summer night in the South Downs"</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Starbathing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was, by something that wasn’t actually a miracle but might as well have been, a small and cozy lake not far from Aziraphale and Crowley’s retirement cottage. It was surrounded by trees for the most part, but with a clearing on one side that helped to provide an excellent view of the starscape above. Though the long expanse of summer had not yet passed, the time—long after sunset—meant that the weather was now pleasantly warm rather than oppressively hot, and the water itself was refreshingly cool as the two of them dipped in together, neither wearing a single stitch of clothing. They splashed around a bit, each getting thoroughly wet, before relaxing into an embrace, Crowley holding Aziraphale from behind.</p><p>“Oh, the view is so beautiful here, isn’t it?” Aziraphale asked, looking up at the night sky.</p><p>“Yeah,” Crowley answered, looking down at Aziraphale. (Demonic night vision had its advantages.)</p><p>Aziraphale slotted one of his hands into Crowley’s and used the other to gesture towards the stars. “You created them, didn’t you?”</p><p>“I…helped. Wasn’t the only starmaker up there, you know.”</p><p>“What was it like? Creating the stars. Or <em>helping</em> to create them, as you’re insisting.”</p><p>“You don’t know?”</p><p>“Not my department. I don’t think anyone Upstairs would have told me even if I’d asked.”</p><p>Crowley hummed. He closed his eyes to try to gather up the few memories he had.</p><p>Aziraphale misinterpreted his silent concentration as hurt, though. “I’m sorry, Crowley. We don’t have to talk about this if you don’t want to.”</p><p>“No, no, it’s not that. It’s just…they took away most of my memories when I fell. So I don’t remember much. Sorry. But I don’t mind telling you about what I can.”</p><p>“Oh. I had no idea. That you…didn’t remember.”</p><p>“Not your department, right?” Crowley joked sardonically, before taking on a more serious tone. “Aziraphale, this has been my reality since before time was created. If I decide I don’t want to talk about it anymore, I’ll tell you. But for now, I’m fine. Trust me.”</p><p>He felt Aziraphale relax in his arms, and relaxed himself in turn. “I do trust you. I’ll try to stop fussing.”</p><p>“Not sure you <em>can</em> stop,” Crowley murmured. “But I’ll take it.”</p><p>The two of them sat in a comfortable silence for some time. Crowley kept his arms wrapped snugly around Aziraphale’s middle, fingers splayed across his belly, occasionally squeezing gently or rubbing because it was soft and he could; Aziraphale rested his hands on Crowley’s, lightly running his thumbs across Crowley’s knuckles or the joints of his wrists.</p><p>“It’s like painting,” Crowley began suddenly, “except with starstuff. I found it relaxing, I think.” He paused. “Honestly, I don’t even know if they took those powers away from me or not. Never tried. Just assumed.” Crowley lifted a hand, and soon small motes of light began to pool in his palm. He held them in front of Aziraphale. “Would you like a demonstration?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>